Balls, such a basketballs, soccer balls and volleyballs, are a mainstay in athletic sports. In many facilities, such as school gyms, recreation centers, camps, and other facilities, a large number of balls are needed in order to accommodate the multiple simultaneous activities. Having a large number of balls can be inconvenient. Storage of the balls, when not in use, can be difficult; if not contained, balls can roll throughout the storage area. Having the balls easily accessible for users can also be inconvenient. Congestion occurs when multiple users simultaneously attempt to replace their balls in the storage area.
One attempt to store and transport a large number of balls to an area remote from the storage area has been in a flexible bag, which is often made from a mesh material. Although fairly inexpensive and easy to store when not filled with balls, filling a bag can be difficult, as the bag has no structure to hold open its mouth to provide easy access to its interior. A filled bag has a tendency to droop and sag when placed on the floor or other hard surface, with the balls moving to their lowest position in the bag. Also, a filled bag is often difficult to carry.
A better attempt to store and transport a large number of balls has been in a wheeled cart. The cart has a receptacle for holding the balls, and can be easily moved across a surface such as a floor. The number of balls contained and transported by the cart is limited by the size of the receptacle. Unfortunately, too large of a receptacle decreases the mobility of the cart.
What is desired is an improved cart that has a high storage capacity, and that is easy to load and unload.